Venenoso
by Briz
Summary: Ichimaru Gin era uma cobra venenosa. E Matsumoto Rangiku conhecia seu veneno. Só não se tornara imune.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence.

**N.A.: **_Olá, caríssimos! Trago-lhes aqui minha primeira tentativa de Gin x Matsumoto. Não me crucifixem por não ter saído bom. Foi uma idéia que me bateu de madrugada, perturbando meu sono. ENtão, estava meio dopada quando escrevi._

_Não conheço o casal direito, fiz a história às cegas. Mas a idéia me surgiu simplesmente do nada, e eles eram quem melhor se encaixavam. Afinal, eu não escolho as idéias, ela é quem me escolhem. M__as bem, é sempre bom tentar alçar novos vôos, iniciar empreendimentos em novas áreas... Espero que curtam._

_Dedico esta história à **Aredhel**, se ela achar esta reles historia digna de sua admiração. Sei que ela admira esse casal. Então, nama mais justo que minha primeira fic deles seja dedicada a ela._

**Propaganda:**_ Propaganda básica da minha fic, "Surrender". Nanao & Shunsui, meu casal favorito, completa, M Rated. Procurem ela no meu perfil._

_Sem mais delongas, vamos à fic o/_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

•xXx•

_**Venenoso**_

**_-_**

Desde criança, _ele_ sempre fora a razão de sua vida. Seu próprio aniversário passara a ser o dia em que o conhecera, pois, para Rangiku, esse foi o dia em que realmente nasceu. O dia em que conheceu Gin.

Com seus sorrisos calorosos e debochados, e seu jeito despreocupadamente feliz, Ichimaru era alguém que facilmente cativava. Porém, por trás da máscara de sorrisos divertidos e personalidade envolvente, existia uma raposa matreira, pronta para atacar sua presa. Por trás de cada piadinha, existia uma cobra venenosa.

Seu deleite era torturar psicologicamente sua vítima, fazer com que ela se sentisse encurralada para então golpear. Porém sem nunca dar um golpe final, assistia a agonia de sua presa e talvez até a deixasse se recuperar, para então derrubá-la novamente. Pelo prazer do sofrimento alheio. Ah, como era bom ver o medo nos olhos de seus oponentes, o desespero. Sádico, vivia pelo prazer do sofrimento alheio.

E sua maior vítima era a mesma moça que devotara sua infância a ele. Matsumoto, tão bela, adorava-o quando criança e o respeitara e amara quando adulta. E que adulta. Um corpo maravilhoso e tentador, seios fartos que levavam qualquer homem ao delírio. Ah, como Gin se orgulhava de ter sido ele a roubar a inocência daquele Lírio¹. Tirava prazer da inveja dos outros homens por possuir algo tão desejado.

Claro, muitos homens a possuíam. Gin podia sentir o cheiro de outro homem nela. Mas não ligava, não se importava. Para sempre, ela seria dele. Não importava o que ela ou ele fizessem, não importavam cargos. Nem mesmo quantas vezes ele a abandonasse, o que sempre fazia. Ela sempre o aceitaria de volta. Ele fora o primeiro em sua vida, o primeiro dia, o primeiro homem, o primeiro _amor_. Ele _não se importava_ com ela – apenas a mantinha por perto pelo prazer de vê-la sofrer em suas mãos.

Gin era um homem maléfico. Rangiku sempre sofreria por tê-lo longe. E sempre o aceitaria de volta quando ele quisesse, apesar de saber quem ele realmente era, apesar de ser uma das poucas a ver que, através da fachada de capitão, havia uma cobra venenosa que lhe picara, e agora seu veneno corria em suas veias, ludibriando-a dentro daquele círculo vicioso de sofrimento. Ichimaru Gin era puro veneno!

-

•xXx•

-

Talvez, em algum momento, ela passara a se importar menos. A se impor mais, a querer menos. Mas nunca a amar menos. Apenas tinha consciência do tipo de pessoa que se escondia dentro de Gin. Ela podia sentir o cheiro de outro homem nele. Podia ver o tipo de caráter dele, que ludibriava a todos, aterrorizava. A irmã de Kuchiki taichou o temia. Até mesmo Ise Nanao, sempre imperativa, perdia sua confiança perto dele... A máscara estava caindo...

Não foi surpresa, _para _Rangiku, quando ele deixou-a para trás por Aizen, para seguir seu desejo de um império do medo. Por conhecê-lo bem, duvidava de que ele seguisse Aizen por lealdade. Provavelmente só estava lá pelo prazer de fazer maldades, pela sangrinolência da guerra, pelo sadismo louco de poder matar e causar pânico.

Agora conhecia o veneno, só não se tornara imune _ainda_. E talvez nem nunca se tornaria. Ele voltaria e, por mais que conhecesse o veneno e lutasse contra a letargia que tomava conta de si quando ele destilava seu veneno, ela o aceitaria de volta. Seria sempre assim.

Porém, além de tudo isso, havia algo mais que ninguém conseguia ver. Gin sempre iria embora, dilacerando o coração de Matsumoto. Ele sempre seria um traidor, mas ela sempre o amaria. E, quando ele voltasse, ela o receberia de braços abertos. E aí residia a verdade ignorada: quando _ele _voltasse.

Nunca fora Rangiku quem o procurara. Ela sempre estivera ali, firme, esperando por ele. Mas nunca o procurara – ele sempre voltava por vontade própria. Iria embora quantas vezes quisesse, mas nunca conseguia se afastar, e essa verdade apenas ele sabia, e se mortificava por assumir isso, mesmo que apenas para si mesmo. Que, apesar de sempre abandoná-la, jamais realmente a _abandonaria_.

E, afinal, ele realmente se importava. Ele realmente invejava os que estavam à volta dela quando ele mesmo não estava. Ele a queria somente para si, repugnava o odor de outros homens no corpo dela. Ali deveria residir apenas o seu odor e veneno.

E Ichimaru sempre voltaria para o calor do corpo de Matsumoto, pelo desejo de possuir mais uma vez aquele corpo intoxicante, de beber cada gota de prazer que ele podia oferecer, como se fosse um licor. O desejo o prendia a ela, ele era apenas um escravo de seu próprio desejo. E de Rangiku, com seu corpo delineado, sua voz sensual, e toda a promessa ludibriante daquele corpo.

Não era amor, era paixão. Obsessão. O corpo dela era o mais doce veneno, que lhe intoxicara a alma e enchia suas veias, como se fosse cicuta. E algum dia ela ainda seria a sua morte. Mas, enquanto isso, ele a desfrutaria, saboreando o doce veneno que ela exalava, e que se misturava ao seu.

Ichimaru Gin era uma cobra peçonhenta, mas Matsumoto Rangiku era a verdadeira flor venenosa. E eles se desfrutariam para sempre. Veneno contra veneno.

-

•xXx•

-

* * *

¹Lírio: Ran é um nome japonês que significa Lírio. Ran – Rangiku. Um dia procuro o significado completo do nome dela, talvez nem tenha nada a ver com lírio. Ou talvez seja uma grande ironia: a flor símbolo da inocência no nome da Rangiku!

_**N**ão farei comentários. Espero que tenha conseguido passar minha idéia. _

_Kissus, R&R!_

**Brighit R. Gauthier  
(17/10/2008)**


End file.
